Hauntingly,Beautiful Voice
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: For some odd reason,Gumball always loved the sound of Marshall's voice.Shonen-Ai!Cliches!


**A/N:Yay!Shonen-Ai!*dances around***

* * *

"_Sorry I don't treat you like you're a god._" Marshall sang,floating around. "_Is that what need me to do?_"

I snorted.

"_Sorry I don't treat you like you're all that,like all your stupid subjects do_."

"S-stupid?" I squeaked.

"_Sorry I'm made of candy._"Marshall continued. "_Am I just not sugary enough for you?_"

"M-Marshall!" I hissed.

"_Is that why you avoid me everytime?That must be so annoying to you._"

I frowned._S-stupid vampire._

"_Well...I'm just your problem.I'm just your problem."_

I tried to ignore him.

"_It's like I'm not,even a human." _He chanted. "_Am I?I'm just your problem."_

I don't understand how the door was about to open because of this song.

"_Well,I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do.I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.I'm sorry that I exist,I didn't know I was on your hate list." _The vampire sang. _"Well,I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one who settles things with you._"

_You are the one who needs to settle things with me..._I thought.

"_So why do I want do?Why do I want to?_"Marshall finished,then asked, "So,what do you think I should add?"

"Nothing." I answered.

The Vampire King frowned. "Come on,Gumbutt."

"Don't call me that." I hissed.

Marshall laughed. "What's wrong with the songs I have?"

I sighed. "I...I just dislike them."

"Well,excuuuuuuse me!" Marshall barked.

"I,I don't hate them it's just that...I don't...I don't..." I didn't know what to say.

Marshall was fuming. "Alright.F-fine...How about this."

He cleared his throat,then sang.

"_No sir,well I don't wanna be the blame,not 's your turn,so take a seat,we're settling the final why do we like to hurt so much?"_

I blinked. "...Wha?"

Marshall huffed. "Well?"

I shook my head. "I...Well...Er..."

I got up from my seat. "Marshall,as I said before,I don't hate your songs,nor do I like them."

"Good,cause that song wasn't mine." Marshall pointed out.

I frowned. "Mm.I don't really care."

"You know,for a prince,you sure are mean."

I sighed.I didn't get why,but everytime I heard him sing,my heart always some odd reason,I loved the sound of his voice. It was hauntingly smooth for a tenor. His songs reflected how he felt about song,_I'm Just Your Problem_,explained how he feels about how I treated him...

I closed my eyes. "Marshall?"

"What?" Said vampire groaned.

"I...I apologize."

He snorted. "You apologize?For what?"

"For...For lying."

"...Lying?" Marshall questioned.

I nodded. "Y-yes.I lied."

"About what?"

"A-About disliking your songs.I...I don't."

"Then what do you think of them?" Marshall asked.

"I...I like them." I replied. "N-no...I...I actually l-l...l-"

"Love them?" Marshall finished.

"Y-Yes." I said. "I actually l-love...Your songs."

The vampire smiled. "Really?"

"I do love them." I reassured him. "I do."

Marshall was overjoyed. "Thanks,Gumball!"

I cocked my head. "You...You said my name right?"

Marshall grinned. "Of course I did.I don't always call you Gumbutt!"

"...You do." I pointed out.

"Ha,ha...Sorry."

" It's alright."

The Vampire King chuckled. "So...why do you like my songs?"

"Well...They explain how you feel which is nice and...symbolic." I explained. "And...And I...I like...Th-the sound of your voice."

Marshall blinked. "What?"

"Y-yeah.I like your voice." I said. "I...I think it's nice."

Marshall smiled warmly. "Thanks,Gumball."

He gently wrapped his arms around face turned red and my heart began to body bega to heat up. Finally,Marshall released me and floated back down.

"Guess I'll see you around,Gumball." He said. "And are you okay?Your face is red."

"Wh-wha?" I squeaked. "I,er,well...um..."

Marshall snickered. "Why you getting all lovey-dovey here?"

_Love..._I thought._Love...Th-that must be it..._

"M-Marshall." I sputtered out.

"Hm?What?" He said.

"I...Er...D-do you know why I like your songs and...ahem,voice?" I asked.

"Uh,because you have a profound respect for me and see me as an awesome friend?" Marshall suggested.

I gulped. "Well,that and...and..."

"And what?"

I exhaled deeply,and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Marshall the times I have heard you sing,your voice was hauntingly first,I thought it was because I found you to be an amazing person for a Vampire King,and a wonderful friend." I explained. "But then...I realized there was another reason."

Marshall cocked his head. "So,what it is?You can tell me.I can take it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I-It's because I...I love you."

Silence. He didn't 't react.

I felt a tear slip from my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried,tearing myself away from the vampire king and retreating to my room.

I slammed the door behind me,and flung myself to my bed,quietly crying.

_I...I'm such an idiot. probably hates me.I...I'm so stupid._I sniffed.

"Uh,Gumball?"

I flinched.I glanced over my shoulder,and saw Marshall floating above my bed.

"You feeling okay,buddy?" He asked.

I sat up. "Wh-why do you care?"

"Is there something wrong with a guy admitting his love to you?"

I gaped at him. "Wh-wha?"

He smiled. "What?You think that I would hate you after that moment?"

My jaw dropped. "Wh-wha-what!"

Marshall chuckled. "Why are you so confused,Gumball?"

"Y-you...You're not here to...to dislike me?" I squeaked.

"Does this answer your question?"

He then lightlly pressed his lips against my eyes a few seconds,everything was frozen,then I accepted the was perfect and blissful.A few seconds later,he pulled away.

"Well?" He said. "You understand,Gumball?"

He was grinning brightly,wiping my tears.

I slightly nodded. "Y-yes.I suppose."

Marshall laughed. " Look,Gumball,I don't hate you.I never even did."

"R-really?"

"Really."

I smiled,and he returned it.

He turned around. "So,see you tomorrow?Hm?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Later,Gumbutt."

I snickered. "Later,Lee."

* * *

**A/N:I love this couple,and the Genderbent "I'm Just Your Problem" lyrics?I wrote em.**

**The other lyrics goes to Paramore.**


End file.
